


Push Ups

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), changmin loses a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin should know better than to make a bet with Yoochun, even if he's pretty sure he's going to win, because there's always someone else that may mess things up.
Relationships: OT5 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Push Ups

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Wanna bet?”

Changmin met Yoochun’s eyes. They glinted with a challenge. Changmin nodded. “Fine. What are the terms?”

“Oh, you know. The usual punishment for the loser.”

Changmin moaned. “Fuck.”

Yoochun grinned. “Then just say I’m right.”

“You’re not right.”

“Then it’s a bet.”

Changmin sighed. “Fine.”

Yoochun stood up. “Yo, JaeSu!”

Jaejoong looked up from couch he’d been sitting on. Junsu jerked his head to show he was listening but didn’t take his eyes from the video game in front of him.

“Changmin and I are arguing and we need you two to prove one of us right.”

Jae smiled. “Okay? What is it?”

“Push ups, who can do more? I say it’s Junsu. Changmin says it’s Jaejoong.”

“I can,” Junsu said immediately.

“What, dongsaeng?” Jae said. “With your weak little arms?”

Junsu shook his head. “I can.”

“Turn your game off and let’s settle this.”

Junsu pushed paused. “Okay. I have two minutes.”

Jae scowled at him.

“Um, guys,” Yoochun said. “It’s a bet, between Changmin and I.”

Both of their heads snapped over, eyes interested. “The terms?” Jae said.

“The usual.”

“You want in on this, Yunho?” Jae asked suddenly.

Yunho looked up from his book. He gave Changmin a full body scan. He shrugged. “Sure. My body’s on Junsu.”

Yoochun smirked at Changmin. “Still want to do it?”

Changmin met Jaejoong’s eyes. “Yes. Jaejoong hyung is stronger.”

Jae and Junsu stared each other down.

“Who’s counting?” Jae asked.

“We will,” Yoochun said.

“Fine.”

Jae and Junsu kneeled on the floor, side by side, and then Junsu moved away. “I don’t want you cheating,”

Jae slapped his shoulder. “I don’t cheat.”

They got into position, hands planted on the floor, bodies angled. With a count of three, they started, and Yoochun counted. They stayed even up until about forty, and then Jae slowed, and Yunho counted his push ups as Yoochun continued to count Junsu’s. Changmin moaned when Jae’s arms started shaking, and he collapsed just before he hit sixty.

Junsu did a few more, and then sat up and smirked.

Yunho cried out in victory, dancing around them like the dork he was. Changmin leaned his head on Yoochun’s shoulder for a moment. With a reprimand of, “Hyung, what the hell?” he leaned against the wall, eyes shut in defeat.

Yoochun laughed, turned to him and tickled his ribs. “Naked, dongsaeng. Now.”

Changmin moaned again while Yoochun unzipped his jacket. Yunho was next to him in a moment, hands undoing his pants. He slapped their hands away. “God, I’m not a kid, I can undress myself. I say Jaejoong hyung can’t participate.”

“Why not?” Jae demanded.

“You lost.” The jacket fell to the floor.

“No, you made the bet. You lost.”

Changmin scowled and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He kicked off his shoes and then pulled pants and boxers off at the same time. The others all had their pants down or off and were stroking their cocks.

“Come on, dongsaeng,” Yoochun said.

“I hate you all,” Changmin said as he went to his hands and knees. “Who’s idea was this punishment anyway?”

“You’re right,” Yoochun said, as he gripped Changmin’s hair and wiped the head of his cock against Changmin’s lips. “It’s not much of a punishment, is it?”

Changmin scowled.

“No coming,” Jae reminded him, and when Changmin opened his mouth to tell Jae that he knew the rules, Yoochun shoved his cock into his mouth. Changmin gagged and glared up at Yoochun who had the audacity to smile.

Another set of hands gripped his ass, spread his cheeks and a tongue lapped at his entrance. Changmin’s eyes shut with a moan. They weren’t allowed to touch his cock or fuck him, but god, they didn’t have to sometimes. If he came before the four of them did, then he had another punishment. He shut his eyes and tried to think of gross things, or of girls, or of Yunho’s sister, anything to keep his mind off the tongue in his ass, the mouth on one nipple and the fingers twisting the other.

His arms shook. Spit gathered at the corners of his mouth and dripped down his chin. Yoochun’s hands gripped his hair, and he moved slowly, prolonging his own orgasm to make it harder for Changmin.

Changmin had his own tricks though. He moaned, and tightened his mouth and throat, and instead of letting Yoochun thrust into his mouth, he surged forward, taking it swallowing almost past the point of comfort. _Eager dongsaeng_ always worked to set at least one of them off.

“Oh, god,” Yoochun moaned, fingers tightening in Changmin’s hair.

The pad of a finger pressed against Changmin’s slick hole, and he cried out, cock jerking up against his belly. God, he was glad fingering wasn’t allowed.

“Fuck, this kid,” Yoochun gasped, and the cock in Changmin’s throat pulsed and he would have made a noise of victory, but Yoochun chose that moment to come and he gagged instead, trying to breath and swallow at the same time.

Yoochun chuckled. “Sorry, Minnie,” he said. He thrust into Changmin’s mouth for a moment longer and then pulled out. “Who’s next? His throat is superb today.”

Again, Changmin opened his mouth to retort, but a cock prodded his lips from the side and he turned his head for it, mouth stretching wider as he tried to accommodate Yunho’s cock.

The tongue and fingertip continued to torture his hole.

“Shit,” Junsu said, and the fingers on his nipple tightened and warmth splattered onto his back.

“You may be able to do more push ups,” Jaejoong said, “but you’re always quick to come.”

“Not my fault. Changmin is sexy,” Junsu said through his gasping breath, and kissed Changmin’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Yunho said, breath wavered.

Yunho was bigger than Yoochun, and Changmin’s lips were growing sore, but he concentrated on that to hold off his own orgasm. Jaejoong could work wonders with his tongue.

“God, Min,” Yunho gasped.

“I told you his throat was amazing.”

Changmin whimpered and tried for more. Yunho stopped him. “No, we … fuck, we have to sing today, Min.”

Changmin smirked and then took more of him anyway, pushing the thick head of Yunho’s cock beyond the back of his throat. He gagged once and then let Yunho rock his hips forward.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Yunho shouted.

Changmin jerked suddenly when cool air blew over his slickened opening. The movement caused Yunho to pull out of his mouth, but with only two strokes of his hand, he was coming anyway, splattering Changmin’s face in strands of bright white. Changmin didn’t care, and opened his mouth to catch some of it that was dripping down his chin.

The coolness spread. A fingernail scraped up his crack, from balls to his hole. It hooked on the outer ring of skin, tugging, shooting a sting of pain up straight to his cock. The tip of Jae’s tongue touched just above the finger. Heat replaced the cold air. The tip of the finger pressed against his hole, not entering him, and Changmin whimpered.

“Please, fuck, please. Jaejoong, please.”

Jaejoong chuckled, the vibrations traveling up his lower back. “If you want me to fuck you, you have to come.”

This little part of his brain not blown with lust reminded him that this was challenge and that he couldn’t come, but when his cock and brain were at odds with one another, it was his cock that won. This time was no different. With just the thought of Jae’s cock in his ass, and another light touch of that fingernail scraping around his entrance, he cried out, elbows collapsing and covered the floor beneath him in come.

Jae shoved two fingers into his body. He tried to protest, but his body betrayed him again and pushed back on the fingers. They stretched and spread and pulled whimpers and moans from him.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he chanted, but his mouth was closed over his own forearm, because really, he didn’t want to look that desperate.

“Want me to fuck you?” Jaejoong asked, pressing his cock next to his fingers.

Changmin whimpered.

“But you came before I did, so why do you deserve to have a reward?” His breath was labored and harsh and Changmin whined, trying to push back. He wanted Jae to come inside him. But before he could beg with anything resembling words, warmth splattered on his ass and covered his hole. He whimpered in disappointment.

Jae let out a shuddering laugh. “We’ll think of your real punishment later.” He smacked Changmin’s ass. “Go take a shower, dongsaeng, and clean up the floor.”

“I hate you all,” Changmin said.

Jae laughed. “Next time, think before you bet, baby. You know me. You know I would much rather tease you into an orgasm than Yoochun. Yoochun’s too easy.”

Changmin ignored Yoochun’s protest over that and then what Jae said sunk in. He’d been set up, and Jae lost to Junsu on purpose. And as Changmin thought about it, his body calming into that post-coital haze, he decided he didn’t care all that much.


End file.
